1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for roasting in a roasting vessel, in which the temperature in and/or around the roasting vessel is measured at time intervals and the temperature measurements are used according to a preset program to regulate the cooking temperature by means of a control circuit which activates and deactivates an electric heating element.
In the context of the disclosure of this invention, the term "roasting" refers to any means of cooking without water, including processes whereby the food is roasted without fat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooking apparatus of the general type referred to above is taught in German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 29 32 039. In this prior art arrangement, a timing means is provided which is automatically controlled as a function of the temperature and/or the pressure in the cooking vessel, so as to adjust the cooking or tenderizing process depending on the conditions prevailing inside the cooking vessel. The purpose of this apparatus is to insure that the duration of the cooking or tenderizing process is appropriately adjusted as conditions vary in the cooking vessel. The provision of this type of control arrangement is only important if fluctuating conditions prevail in the cooking vessel during the cooking or tenderizing procedure.
Another cooking apparatus is taught in German Patent DE-PS No. 33 42 416, whereby during the heating phase, the lengths of the time intervals elapsing between reaching two temperatures which are below the boiling temperature of the cooking water as well as the rate of temperature increase during a preset time interval are both measured. The heat output of the heating element can then be modified as a function of the temperature measurements and preset program parameters.
Apparatus which provide a programmed means of controlling heating output are generally desirable for cooking purposes, because the heating phase requires a relatively long time. However, this type of control program requires complex circuitry, since these systems also have to adjust for the type and quantity of food being handled.
When roasting however, totally different conditions prevail. The heating phase is extremely short and consequently the control regulating system is required to start operating at a much earlier stage.